Twins! And Then There Were 7!
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: My first FF ever! If you haven't guessed already it's about twins who will join the Lyoko crew! Things aren't all what they seem. 2ND BATTLE SCENE IS UP! JxA UxY and OxOC! Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! this is my first fanfic so here goes enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't ownCode Lyoko but I do own Jared and Amy Noji. WOOT!

__

_**Chapter 1: Twin Trouble!**_

"Awww man! I bombed another one of Mrs. Hertz's tests." fumed Odd. The gang all just laughed. "You know Odd. If you studied more, you wouldn't have done so bad." said Ulrich. "Awww studying's for nerds. No offense Jer." exclaimed Odd. "Hey!" said Jeremie and Aelita in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd snickered

Just then two kids walked up to the gang. They looked kinda identical. The girl was hiding behind the boy. He started," Hi. We're new here. I'm Jared Noji and this is my twin sister, Amy Noji. We came from a French speaking district from Japan." "Really? You don't really look like Japanese." said Yumi.

Jared had black hair and a muscle shirt and jeans with a necklace that had a Japanese character on it. Amy had a tube top with jeans too. She also had black long hair with blonde highlights.

Amy giggled. "Well, our father is part French and Caucasian so we have an excuse." said Amy jumping from her brother's side. The gang laughed. 'Wow! Her voice is even cute.' thought Odd.

Jared examined everyone. Yumi was definitely Japanese and Odd wore a lot of purple. He even had a purple spot in his spiked up hair. Ulrich was "cool." He wore a green shirt with a yellowish-greenish shirt underneath. Jeremie had "nerd" all over it and Aelita had pink hair and pink well…everything.

"Well..umm. Can you help us?" asked Amy. "Of course!" exclaimed Odd. Everyone jumped at Odd's outburst but just laughed. "Let's see your room numbers. Wow! You're in my room Jared and Amy is in Aelita's!" said Jeremie. "That's awesome!" said Odd.

Then Jeremie's laptop started beeping. "Uh-oh. Xana attack." said Jeremie, "but wait…there's 4 activated towers!" "That never stopped us before." said Ulrich cooly. "Let's go!" said Yumi.

As they started running Jared interrupted saying, "Wait what about us? You can't just ditch us. And what's a Zana and I don't see any towers." He said angrily. Jeremie thought for a sec."Hmmmm…. I guess we bring them." said Jeremie. "What?" said the gang in unison. They all started running through the forest and Jeremie started with, "If Jared is gonna stay in my room, he's gonna know eventually." The gang nodded.

Odd looked happy and said to Amy, "Don't worry I'll be there to protect you in Lyoko." Giving her a wink. She looked at him awkwardly but just giggled. 'Though his name is quite literal he's really kinda cute.' she thought.

They ran through the sewers. "Gross." said Amy in disgust. "Here take my hand." said Jared as they went down the ladders. She slipped but Jared caught her. "Thanks bro." smiled a relieved Amy. Odd kinda looked in disgust and Jared noticed. "What's wrong Odd?" asked Jared. "Nothing." muttered Odd.

When they reached the factory, Amy and Jared looked with awe. "This is so cool!" exclaimed Amy. Jeremy mounted his seat. "Guys take them to the scanners. I will make them their weapons and vehicles. Odd took Amy's hand and blushed but shook it off. "Let's go ma'am." he said. He looked at Jared with a glare. They went down but Jared stayed behind.

He examined the super computer and said" You know, I'm kinda a computer wiz myself." Jeremie looked at him with amazement.

---------------------

Woot! My first Chapter ever! Please R&R No flames tho cuz they're for FLAMERS! I do accept constructive critisism! P


	2. Chapter 2

How was it? Ok? O well I'm gonna start up this next chapter. RxR plz 

_**Chapter 2: Twin surprises!**_

"Really?" Jeremie said with amazement. "Yeah, well I'm quite good." said Jared. He looks at Jeremie. "May I?" Jeremie laughed but his mood changed as the local news network popped on the computers screen.

'_In other news, it looks like a top secret military experiment has gone on the loose here in Kadic. It seems a robot capable of mass destruction has been unleashed and is now terrorizing the city!"_

"Ugh. We better hur.." Jeremie started. "Done!" shouted Jared. Jeremie was startled. "Done with what?" "Done with our weapons and stuff." said Jared. Jeremie dropped his jaw to see their two avatar cards appear.

Soon in the scanner room……… 

"What's taking them so long?" complained Ulrich. "Hey! Einstein! What's taking so long?" asked Odd. The elevator opened. "Sorry guys! I was creating our characters." Said Jared as he stepped out. "What?" the gang said in amuzement. "My bro's a computer nerd too." Amy giggled. "Wow" said Yumi.

"I was wondering how this video game worked but it's actually not that hard." said Jared, "but why ditch us for a video game?" The ganged looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "umm… Jared. This isn't a video game. It's a virtual world. Aelita came from it. She's really a virtual being." said Odd.

"How is that possible? I mean she's standing right there! Don't mess with me Odd! I'm not exactly in the mood. Not to mention you should keep your distance from my sister." shouted Jared. Odd looked surprised but his face changed with anger as he dove for Jared. They landed with a thud. "I'm sick of you trying to act like the boss of us! We never needed you anyways! By the way I happen to like your sis…" He stopped. "GUYS!" Amy yelled. They held fists at each other and stopped. Jeremie's voice came through. "Hello? Guys, we have no time for fighting! There are still the towers!"

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich headed in first. _Scanner Yumi/Aelita/Ulrich …Transfer Yumi/Aelita/Ulrich…Virtualization. _As the three left for Lyoko, the other three stood in the scanner room in awkward silence. It felt like forever until Jeremie's voice boomed in. "Ready guys?" "Ready as I'll ever be Einstein!" Odd shouted as he winked to Amy. Then he turned to see Jared who glared at him. Odd just glared back.

"Alright ready? Here goes!" _Scanner Odd/Amy/Jared… Transfer Odd/Amy/Jared…Virtualization. _Amy felt strange sensations lift her up and she saw she was floating. All the wind caused her to shut her eyes and she felt a stronger gust flow through the scanner. After that she was falling! When she fell Odd caught her but Jared landed on his feet smoothly. Jared was covered in a cloak and had a long steel spear with a chain hanging out at the bottom. He had small little shades on and his boots had wings and so did he! "Very nice." said Ulrich. "Thanks." Jared said. He checked for his sis.

Odd was holding her. He said, "Hiya!" Amy screamed and jumped out of his hands. "Whoa! You're a cat?" Everyone laughed. "Well, you're an angel!" said Odd. "Umm.. thanks Odd but I.." "No I mean really you're an angel!" interrupted Odd as he smiled at the cute little outfit. He turned to Jared and smiled but Jared gave him a death glare.

Jeremie butted in. "Guys! Towers! Go!" "But wait why aren't we cold?" said Amy in confusion. The arctic region was where they were. "Well, this is a virtual world." Shouted Odd to Jared. 'That stupid Jared and his stupid face.' "You know Odd. You better not push it." Jared said. Odd looked surprised.

"I'm materializing your vehicles now." 3 vehicles materialized. "Sorry Jared but you're gonna have to hitch a ride with someone." said Jeremie. "No Prob. I'll ride with Yumi." said Ulrich. Jared and Odd smirked. "I see what you're doing lover-boy." they said in unison. Then looked at each other and quickly turned around. They all sped torwards the tower.

------------------------------------

LOVER-Boy! Jared and Amy have still yet to reveal their cool wepons and powers! YAY!

PLEASE review! I'm sad when I don't see a review (--")


	3. Chapter 3

_**The chapster with all the action! WOOT! **_

_**Chapter 3: Twin Powers**_

"Watch out guys!" exclaimed Jeremie. "Xana is going all out today! He sent 10 crabs coming your way not too mention those hornets that were following you!" "Don't worry Einstein. I got it!" said Odd. "Laser Arrow!" he shouted and 3 lightning fast arrows shot out of his wrist. 2 found their mark on the hornets. "Woohoo!" he shouted.

Amy laughed behind him on the hoverboard. Jared shouted, "Help him out Amy! Put those frisbee lessons to good use!" She pulled out two small rings and spun them on her finger. "Here goes!" she shouted as she threw them perfectly and as they came back hit 3. "I beat you Odd!" she giggled.

"Beginner's lu… Whoa!" as the hornets shot them down. They fell with a thud. "ODD! AMY!" Jared shouted. He dropped Aelita off near the tower with Yumi and Ulrich. Then he turned back to see Odd fighting off the hornets with all his might trying to protect his sister.

He sped with the overbike and reached them in time to deflect a shot from Odd. "You know Odd, you should really be more careful with my sister." Jared smirked while deflecting another shot. "You know what buddy! I was…" Odd started but Jared interrupted with "I saw what you did for my sister and you paid a lot of life points for it. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I don't like guys I don't trust nor ones that will hurt my sister, but now I trust you so go to Amy and get her to the tower with the others. Use the overbike!"

With that Odd shouted, "Laser Arrow!" and took down another 3. "You don't listen very well do you?" Jared said as he kept deflecting shots. Odd said as he was shooting and dodging, "You're not the boss of me remember so I do what I can to help." He turned to smile at Jared then Amy.

"Alright. Enough! My own trick! Flash jump!" shouted Jared as he shot up from the ground and swung his spear to kill off the remaining hornets. He landed next to Amy where he put her on the bike. 'Ready Odd?' he said in his mind. 'Whoa!' Odd responded.

'Let's go! Drive the bike now!' Jared thought through a psychic power like Yumi's.

'Ulrich and Yumi, how are you holding up?' he sent them messages too as the three headed their way towards a big battle. 'Just fine' Yumi thought. 'Unless you count the part that there are still 7 crabs here' Ulrich thought. "Impact" as Ulrich sent his katana through the crab's head. Yumi sent her fans flying and hit 1.

"Laser Arrows!" as Odd hit a crab and Amy killed two more. "Almost done!" Jeremie shouted! "Where's Aelita?" Jared shouts. "Here!" she cried. And she came out behind a rock. The remaining crabs made a barrier around the tower. "Come here!" /jared said as he carried her on his back and flash jumped over them.

They landed nicely and he deflected all the shots. However one hit him and he fell. "Owww… This is real" he muttered. But realizing they weren't quite there still he used his own body to take in the shots for Aelita and devirtualized. He was gasping for air as he came out of the scanner. "Whoa…. better…get…to…Jeremie." he gasped.

"Brother!" Amy shouted but Odd comforted her. "Don't worry. Jar is in the control room with Einstein! And now with two Einsteins, we're good to go. She looked up at him and hugged him with full embrace. He blushed and liked it.

Aelita got in the tower and did the usual. "Tower deactivated" However the remaining 3 towers were still activated. Jared entered the control room and said to Jeremie, "Mind if I take over for a sec?" Jeremie smiled and said, "No, not at all!" and stood by Jared as he worked. "I think I can transfer Aelita to all the activated towers with no hassle."

Jeremie looked surprised. "How?" "Well, like this." and Jared created a program that appeared on the screen. "Amy? Are you there?" Jared asked into the headset. Her avatar card appeared onto the screen and she responded, "Yea, bro! Whatcha need?" "I need you to use your rings to teleport Aelita and the gang to the coordinates I'm typing in."

"Sounds complicated." said Ulrich. "Not for the other Einstein" smiled Odd. Yumi, Aelita and Amy giggled. The crabs were still there however. They ambushed the gang but Ulrich took a hit for Yumi and devirtualized. As she held his hand she asked, "Why?" He finished with, " Because you're too special to lose and since everyone else is showing their feelings, briefly looks at Odd I will too. Yumi, I lo-" and then he was out. Ulrich was back at the scanner room and hit the floor with his fist. "Dammit!"

-----------------------------------

Was that good? I hope it was! P Sorry Ulrich

Ulrich: Why you little!

Me: Ugh...choki...ng...hurt...oww...gasp...ugh

Ulrich: I should run my katana through you right now if i had the chance!

Me: gasp...sor..ry...

Ulrich: That's it? SORRY?

Me: I...pro...mise ...to..write...in...nex..t..chap...ster...pass out

Ulrich: Hey! Wake up! I need you to write about me and Yumi! Come on! NOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I got reviews! WOOT! Thanks guys. I LUV REVIEWS! No flames tho P but for all the reviews this chapster is gonna be good…. **_

_**Chapter 4: Twin Lies**_

"NOO! Ulrich!" Yumi screamed. "It's alright Yumi. Nothing to worry about." said Jeremy. "But! But…" the second was soft so only Aelita could hear it as she was standing next to her. "It's ok Yumi. I'm sure he'll tell you when we get back." Aelita tried to cheer her up. Yumi looked up to see her virtual friend's face. "Ok" she said softly.

As time went by Amy figured out how to teleport everyone through her special halo rings. She would just shout "Teleport!" and it would it would act like a transporter to sector 5 except with the ability to transport anywhere. After the 5th and final tower was deactivated. Jeremie showed Jared the "Return to the Past" program and so they did

"_Tower deactivated"_ said Aelita. "Return to the Past now!" Jeremie said. And with a white flash of light they returned to the part where they all met. "Whoa!" Amy squealed. Then she giggled and everyone else started laughing. 'Man, she's so cute and bubbly' thought a certain purple friend.

Soon they were all in Jeremie's room where there was already a bed. "Whew!" as Jared plopped on the bed only to see Jeremie's desktop computer. "Sweet!" Jared exclaimed. Jeremie smiled and started to explain all this computer stuff. 'How much longer can I keep this up?' thought Jared. When Jeremie seemed to be finished Jared murmured, "Interesting.."

_Around Dinner Time!_

There was a knock on Aelita's door and out there standing out there was Jared, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie. "Hey guys!" said Amy. "What's up?" said Aelita. "Well duh! It's dinner time and I'm starving!" Odd complained. Amy laughed. "Aelita and I were having too much fun I guess." Then Odd's and Amy's stomach's growled. Then everyone else laughed and Odd and Amy blushed.

"I invited Yumi so we could talk more and get to know you guys better since you're gonna be part of our group and all." Ulrich rambled. He looked at everyone and they were all staring at him. "What?" said Ulrich. Then the gang started laughing. "Hey! What's soo funny?" said Yumi coming out of nowhere. "Nothing. It's dinner time!" said Odd.

_At the cafeteria _

"Is this stuff even edible?" said Jared examining the food. "I think so" said Ulrich. "Ick! I can only handle this stuff once a day" Yumi laughed. Whrght are you tarrrrgin aroutOdd said with his mouth full. Amy and Odd were eaqting their meals and everyone elses. "Looks like you have competition Odd" laughed Aelita and so did everyone else. Odd and Amy looked at each other and blushed.

"Well Ulrich it looks like so do you" said a voice coming from behind them. "Oh great." Ulrich sighed. "Hi there cutie. I'm Sissy, the most beautiful girl in the school" Jared stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?" he said. "Well the only other cutie is Ulrich so yes!" Sissy said throwing her hair back. "Are you in the same grade as us." "No," replied Jared, "actually a year over."

"Go away Sissy" said Odd. "No one was talking to you Della Robbia!" Sissy hissed. "Hey. That's not nice umm Sissy." Amy said defending Odd. "Eww. Who are you? One of Yumi's relative's that look as ugly as her?" Sissy feeling proud as she saw that Yumi and Amy looked hurt.

Jared stood up knocking back his chair but Odd beat him to it. " That's enough! I've had it with you! She's new here and you insult her way below the belt and it hurt Yumi too! I'm about this close (fingers) coming over there and giving you a good slap!" he yelled. The entire cafeteria looking at him but immediately going back to their dinners.

"Who cares what you think Odd? Obviously I don't!" she yelled back. "GRRR!" he jumped at her but Jared stopped him. "Hey! What gi—" "I'll handle it Odd." He said smoothly. "Sissy who do you think you are dissing my twin sister?" he said looking at her cooly but with intesity. (Think of Sasuke).

Herb butts in. "She's the principal's daughter so you can't hurt her. I won't let you" he said confidently. "Oh really?" Jared cracked his knuckles. "Ummm.. yea?" Herb said cowardly. " Well I would but I have a rule about hitting girls. Just remember Mess with my sister again and you can say 'goodbye' to all your feeling in your bodies. Got it?"

"Fiesty. I like that in a –" Jared glares at her. Sissy looks scared. "Ok, I'm sorry. See you around" "Nicely handled" said Ulrich comforting Yumi. Jared laughed. "It's ok Amy." Aelita said. Odd brought her some tea. They were the only ones there. Amy looked up with a smile. "Thanks Odd." "Hey! I know what will cheer you up." "What?" "Would you go to the Winter Formal dance with me?" "Huh? Really? Wow! Yea! I would love to but I need Jared's permission first." Jared looks at Odd with a glare. "Well, I guess the way you always stand up for my sister is an Ok within itself. Why not? I trust you Odd."

The glare turns to a wink. Odd grabs and hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" cheered Odd. He started dancing. Ulrich turned to Yumi and said, "How about me? Wanna go?" She looked at him with semi-teared eyes. "Yes. I'd love to!" Then Jeremie asked Aelita. "Aelita, can I have the honor of taking you to our dance?" he said it very shakily though. "YES!" then everyone laughed.

"Hey you two what are you doing here!" yelled Jim. "You're not students here!" He points to Jared and Amy. Jared responds with, "Well it's been fun but our work isn't finished Amy." She nods. "What are you all talking about?" says Odd. "Jim, they are students here right?" asks a curious Jeremie. "No" Jim responds.

-------------------------------------------------

Whew!... That was longer than any of the other chapters. O well. DANCES ARE FUN!

Welll... sorry for the cliffhanger but I might not be able to update much do to FINALS! So not cool.sob O well. I'll update when I can. I need more reviews! Thanks again for those who updated first. I acknowledge your exsistence at last! Please Review and i'll update more and sooner. (will inspire me to write even though it's finals week. P)

Fun DISCLAIMER: I don't own the glare of Sasuke from Naruto

lol


	5. Chapter 5

_**Awww! I love reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Just for that I'll give you one more chapster. Here Goes!**_

_**Chapter 5: Twin Truths**_

"What?" asked Jeremie confused. "It's true" replied Jared very cooly. Everyone looked at him with a worried face. "Amy, we have to tell the truth. At least now we do" he said. She looked at him with anger, which was a rare sight for the gang. "Jim, could you leave us for a second?" Jared said.

"Oh no you don't. I don't trust you for one sec-" Amy looked at him with a pleading, wide eyed doggie face. "Well okay but only for a second" Jim said with a sigh "then you're outta here!" He shut the door of the cafeteria. "Okay, here's what the story really is. My twin sister and I were working for a secret government organization that has noticed these weird impulses coming from the factory."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" said Aelita. "Well they wanted the program you know called Xana." started Amy, "The organization was originally under Franz Hopper's command but we heard he had a daughter and she was our only lead to him. However recently we found out that he and his daughter seemed to have vanished."

"Hey! Ael-" started Odd but Jeremie elbowed him. "Shhh! No. We can't tell them about Aeli—" Jared overheard them. "Actually we do know that Aelita is Franz Hopper's daughter and our only clue to him. We even saw how you guys materialized her." "Wow! You must be good!" Jeremie said with admiration yet with disgust. "Are you going to take her? Huh? Is that what you want?" he yelled.

"I was the military's best hacker and computer's management programmer but not anymore. I'm sorry Dad." Jared finished. Amy had a tear in her eye. Jared continued though with an explanation, "We hacked into the school computer's mainframe and put our names in there but it was temporary. We were also sent to spy on you Aelita then take you later, not to mention download ourselves in the virtual world you called Lyoko. Then get Xana. Somehow" Jeremie was in awe but the other's seemed to feel betrayed.

"Why?" asked Yumi. "Well" Jared started with a sigh and Amy started to cry again but this time Odd was with her. "Our father was also the best military hacker trained in the time Franz Hopper was in command but things went horribly wrong as you know. The military hunted down our Dad and killed him but we went to live with our mother who was in our real home in Japan since my Dad had to move here. And I wanted to continue his legacy but they even hunted down our mother and we moved back here with them where they made us feel 'at home'"

"That's so cruel" said Aelita. "I'm sorry Jared and Amy" Ulrich said. "Don't be because now we're gonna join you guys. I've had it with that group and now we know that Lyoko is special. We've also decided to enroll here" said Jared sliding application forms towards them. "Really? That's too cool! You can help me with Mrs.Hertz's homework while Jeremie helps me with my Math!" Odd exclaimed.

"So you're gonna be in my classes huh Jared?" Yumi looked at him with a smile. "Yup. So don't worry Ulrich I'll take care of your girlfriend" he laughed. Ulrich looked at him with a blush, "Yea well very funny but do take care of her." Jared looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry lover boy."

Odd looks at Amy with a cute smile and says, "I can help you with your homework anytime so swing by my place anytime!" She giggles. "Jared and I already finished college." "WHAT?" the gang yells. "Amy don't ruin the surprise. Hehehe" Jared laughs with Amy. "That's soo cool! I have a girlfriend who finished college!" Odd exclaims. "Uhh..Girlfriend?" asks Amy shyly. Odd looks at her with disappointment, "What? You don't want to be a couple like Ulrich and Yumi?" He looks at her with a smile. "I do!" she yells.

The gang laughs. Jim comes in tired. "Sorry I fell asleep but tome for you kids to go to bed and you two to get out of here." "Wait. We're enrolling here. These are our application forms and we're orphans but with a different family." Jared gave Jim the applications. "Who? The government?" asks Aelita. Amy smiles, "No, You guys!" The gang all smiles.

_In Jeremie's dorm room_

"Sorry for all the trouble Jeremie" Jared says. "No, you were honest and trusted us with that kind of info. You really trust us!" Jeremie smiles. "I guess I do." Jared chuckles. _Beep Beep Beep_! "Activated towers!" Jeremie says. Jared looks but with horror. "Oh no! Dammit!" He yells. "What?" Jeremie says. "That's not Xana. It's the government organization we worked for. They must've been able to hack into Lyoko. I've got to stop them!" Jared yells. Amy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich enter the room. "You mean WE have to stop them." He turns around to see the gang smiling. "Right. Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Interesting huh? O well.

I'm sorry guys but BIG BATTLE SCENE NEXT! OH YEAH! WOOT!

JARED AND AMY KICK ARSE! (OLD TERM USE OF YOU KNOW! k+ guys )

pant pant Yup that's all for now. FINALS! AHHHH! XD Study Hard! lol

GIVE ME SOME MORE REVIEWS! they make me write more! No FLAMES they are for FLAMERS!


	6. Chapter 6

_**For the people who love my story you are lucky! I really should be studying but I love you all too much! XD Well here's the BIG BATTLE SCENE!**_

_**Chapter 6: Twin Hackers**_

"Ok, so what does the organization doing in Lyoko?" asks Jeremie. "Well, we're gonna have to find out the hard way for now" as Jared and the others were running toward the factory. "You know ever since you guys came along this elevator's getting really crowded" complained Odd. Everyone laughed but it was still no time for jokes.

"Alright the activated tower is in the Forest region. I'll send Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita first. _Transfer Yumi/Ulrich/Aelita…Scanner Yumi/Ulrich/Aelita… Virtualization._

Ulrich looked around. "Looks like no monsters." "Don't be so sure" Jared said "They do have the ability to create monsters like Xana and they could even control their movements." "Kinda like a video game huh?" says Odd. "Sure" Jared gives him a cold look.

"Okay the tower should be on the right. Go guys!" said Jeremy. "Virtualize us next" says Odd. "Okay but I need to stay here for a second." says Jared. "Alright Einsteins, lead us to victory!" Odd smirks. _Transfer Odd/Amy…Scanner Odd/Amy… Virtualization. _They dropped into the virtual world.

"Hey roadsters! Wow, even blocks and crabs!" exclaims Jeremie. They all looked and sure enough two squads of roadsters are heading their way. "Laser Arrow!" Odd shoots. 2 found their mark. "I'm getting good at thi—ahh!" Odd falls getting hit.

"ODD!" yells Amy. "Ugh…Something's different." he murmurs. "I see" says Jared "They figured out how to hack into our materializing program. Be careful guys! It's gonna take me awhile to get them out but I need you to hack for me then Jeremie." Jared smiles.

"Alright" Jeremie says. Yumi and Amy managed take out the other 3 in the first squad. Ulrich took out one of the roadsters in the next squad but got hit. "Owww! Odd's right. It feels way too real." They all hid behind trees. "I think I got them but it's a really complicated proce—" "Don't worry Jared. I got it from here. Did you see the materialization process? How complicated that was? I can do this no sweat!" Jeremie exclaims. "Jeremie you're the man! However I need you to get me into Lyoko now"

"Are you crazy Jared? You can't go in there! You can't come out." Jeremie says in despair. "But the others are there and I…no… WE need to help them." He looks at Jeremie with a serious face. "Okay but don't die." Jeremie says softly "Protect Aelita"

Jared smiles, "I'll protect everyone even your girlfreind." Jeremie laughs a little. _Transfer Jared…Scanner Jared…Virtualization. _

_In Lyoko_

"Hey guys!" as Jared lands on his feet. The roadsters open fire but Jared deflects all the shots. "Ugh…I can't keep this up much longer." "Flash Jump!" as Jared jumps into the air. Odd comes out from his tree. "Laser Arrow!" and takes down one roadster and Ulrich yells "Super Sprint!" and takes down another. Two left. "Impact!" Jared yells and takes down the other two with a ground shaking shockwave when he hit the ground.

"Ok time for the tower" says Ulrich. Jared turns around and says, "Cover us. Aelita, go in between our two groups. Odd and the girls will stay in the back and Ulrich we'll go in the front. Think you can handle it?" "Definitely!" Ulrich says. "Okay. Here goes!" Jared runs.

As they reach the tower they noticed it emitted a gray aura rather than blue or red. "Flash Jump!" "Super Sprint!" Jared and Ulrich rocket towards the crabs and Ulrich adds, "Triplicate!" and multiplies to three Ulrichs. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming" says Amy "Lucky you Yumi! If you get what I mean." she giggles and so does Yumi.

"Impact!" as Jared lands, destroying a crab. Ulrich destroys the other two with his clones. "Poser..." They all looked at each other. Jared snickered "So, ready to go in Aelita?" The blocks were already destroyed by Odd and the girls already. "Okay." Aelita tried to enter but the tower rejected her.

"Oww!" as Aelita fell. "Are you okay?" says Yumi. "This isn't supposed to happen." "Jeremie, how's the hacking?" Jared asks with a worried tone. "Okay, but I need time." "Tell that to them" says Ulrich. A group of megatanks came in. "3..4..5. Okay, we'll each take one… wait." Jared stopped. "Keen eyes" "What?" asks Odd. "I can see farther and well..keener with these shades." He looks again. "There's another group of crabs coming in. Crap."

"Ready guys?" asks Ulrich. "What if I say no?" says Odd with a smile. "Well than we can say bye-bye." says Yumi "Which I really don't want to do. "It's okay guys. I'm almost done with the materilzation hacking and the code for the tower is also really quick. I just need time." Jeremie says. The gang looked at each other intensely. "Let's go." Jared says.

------------------------------------------------------

Whew! I finally updated. Yup I'm finishing the next battle scene as Chapter 7 and probably rounding it up on chapter 8 or 9. Please R&R!

Y I took so long was because I had finals. Asked the girl of my dreams out to my Winter Formal but her parents said no due to bad grades. My birthday and much much more. Thanks again for reviewing and no flaming so far. )

----- _**xxAngelofDethxx**_


End file.
